


The Chosen Witness

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Tales of Counter Earth [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Reality Warp, planetary scale brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Mother Askani changes the reality of Counter Earth to prevent its inevitable destruction due to loose ends Maddie left.
Series: Tales of Counter Earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876063





	The Chosen Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Chosen Witness

She stood watching Spiderman holding his daughter that she’d found amongst the children who had brought with them to this world. She saw Reed Richards looking over at her even as Sue Storm and Franklin Richards Walked into the room. “Now Rachel can you tell us how you learned that Spiderman’s supposedly deceased daughter was among the children and infants transported here.”

“You mean duplicated here,” She said and saw his eyes widen. “I was told by the same person I suspect told Franklin.” She saw Sue stopping in fear and Franklin nodding. “Mother Askani is the name I call her but she’s actually my future self sort of.”

“Mother Askani will do for them to call me as well,” The old woman said appearing in the middle of the room. “Now that you and Franklin are in close enough proximity I can finally speak to everyone.” She was a bit startled to see the older woman who’s voice had been in her head the last few days since awakening on counter Earth. “We have much to discuss Dr. Richards.”

“You are the one who told my son that we were just copies?” He asked and the old woman nodded. “If I may ask why did you not come to us directly or use Rachel Summers instead of a child to pass on that information.”

“Franklin is the strongest anchor I could find I had to start with him, and after I understood more about how this world works then I could reach out to Rachel.” Mother Askani nodded in her direction. “And now that they are in the same room I can speak to everyone.” Mother Askani said shaking her head. “This world was created by the original Franklin Richards and the residue of his power was used to create all of you so your Franklin has become the keystone of this world.” Her face then turned grave. “The sad truth is that I am here because Madeylyne Pryor made a mistake when she decided to give this world back its super heroes and to stabilize it form ever being altered again.”

“What kind of mistake,” She asked before anyone else could. “As far as anyone can tell no one can break through the field for decades so we are stuck here and will have to live our lives here.” She could even sense the general dislike of being trapped here amongst people.

“People will never stop looking for a way through the barrier and in just five short years Reed will solve the problem when he is shown all the others work,” Mother Askani said looking at him. “And then Doom becomes the problem for everyone because he will lose what remains of his sanity and his code of honor when he learns he is just a copy.” Mother Askani snorted then. “He goes form an arrogant petty tyrant to a mad man who destroys this world to remake himself as a god to surpass his original self and then he destroys the other world.”

“So to keep Doom from doing that, Reed, simply has to let the barrier run its course and burn out on its own,” Sue asked looking at the older verison of herself. She could tell by Mother Askani’s face that it wasn’t going to be the case.

“No Doom is nearly as smart as your husband and it will take him longer but within a decade or two he will discover how take down the barrier,” Mother Askani said. “So I am sorry but this world must be changed so everyone knows they belong here on Counter Earth.” Suddenly there were other people in the room with them standing still. She recognized the Scarlet Witch but the brown haired and red haired teenagers standing behind her were unknown to her.

“Franklin,” Sue was calling but he was standing stock still with his eyes glowing. “What have you done to my son?” Sue said turning on Mother Askani but instead of answer she jsut raised her hands and the would went white.

She opened her eyes on a hill dressed in formal clothing. “You should get up you’ll ruin your dress for your father’s wedding.” Mother Askani was standing over her and she struggled to her feet. “I am sorry but in order to work the shift I needed an anchor who would remember everything and that unfortunately was you.”

“So the entire world has been changed but how did you explain the missing people,” She asked knowing that counter Earth’s population was lower. “Or did you create new duplicates of the missing family members.”

“No if you concentrate you can access the memories of your life in this world,” Mother Askani said. She closed her eyes and focused and then memories began to show up of her mother dying in a firey battle over a year ago.

“The Beyonder you created a memory of the Beyonder of Counter Earth attacking and wiping out billions of people.” Mother Askani nodded. “You also blamed the barrier on him won’t Reed and Doom still try to bring it down?”

“They will try but I embedded a psychic impulse deep in the minds of all the geniuses who could possible solve the riddle that will keep them from ever actually managing to solve it.” Mother Askani said with a sad smile. “I want you to understand when you see things that startle you that every change I made was done using the secret wishes and desires of the people involved.” Mother Askani laughed then. “Even I was amazed at some of the things that have now occurred.” The older woman pointed toward the mansion “Now go watch your father get married in this world you’ve forgiven him just as you long to do deep down.”

“And if I don’t,” She said angrily. “What will you do if I go telling folks the truth and trying to set things back to the way they were?” She just saw Mother Askani smile then and project images of Doom destroying everything. “Fine I won’t change things back but I don’t ever want to see you again.”

“You won’t because saving this world was only done to save the original Earth.” Mother Askani said with a sad smile. “I have done what was needed from me and now this world is on it’s own when you see the other Rachel again in thirty years for you and much less for her ask her all about this.” Mother Askani was gone then and she was alone on the hill.

“Hey Red,” Logan called as he walked up in a suit. “Come on we are going to miss Scott and Emma’s big day if you don’t get a move on.” She felt torn the new memories bubbling just under the surface showed her at peace with her Dad’s choice but she wasn’t so sure she could play that part. “Ray, what’s the matter.”

“Just a bit conflicted again,” She said as it was the only explanation she could use. “I just miss my mom.” She made her decision then there was no way she’d burden Logan with this as he couldn’t keep the secret if he knew she knew that so she would lie to him.

The End


End file.
